Flow information export enables network devices, such as routers and switches, to collect flow data associated with network traffic and export the flow data to flow collectors. The flow collectors may aggregate the flow data, may perform traffic analysis, and may output the flow data for display to a network administrator. The flow data may be used for usage monitoring, network optimization, security analysis, or the like.